Just Friends?
by Caliente
Summary: Sequel to The Flirt and the Untouchable –– What happens to Rogue and Remy's relationship when Joseph enters the picture? Can Remy stand being "just friends" with the Rogue? –– Rogue/Gambit, Betsy/Warren and various other pairings
1. Two Months Later

Author's note: So here's the start of the sequel to "The Flirt and the Rogue" and you must read that first to understand this story. I'll try to update constantly but I'm starting school again so I'll probably update slower. Sorry. Not too slow but only 2 to 4 chappies a week… I'm not sure yet. Ew, school.

Disclamer: I own nada. Not the X-Men… damn though 'cause I wouldn't have to go school if owned them… Off topic. I. Own. Nothing.

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 1 – Two Months Later

Rogue smirked as she lounged across a stuffed chair in the Rec Room. She watched Remy whisper into Lorna's ear and her giggle in response. Alex Summers was glaring at the Cajun man. Rouge hoisted herself up and walked over to Alex who looked about ready to explode. His hands, which emit force beams like Scott's eyes, were starting to glow. Rogue plopped down next to the older boy and put her gloved hand on her shoulder and asked in a soothing voice, "Are ya alright sugah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rogue," he answered in a strained voice, through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh," Rogue responded with a small smile. "Maybe ya should take a deep breath an' relax." She gestured towards his hands and he immediately worked to calm himself. "That's betta."

"Thanks Rogue," Alex told her sincerely. "It just makes me so mad that-"

"Ya were too slow ta ask Lorna out yaself," Rogue supplied for the college senior.

Alex glared at her for a moment before sighing. "You're right." He looked at her for a moment. "You know, for a girl who refuses to date, you sure understand a lot about relationships."

Rogue gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Ah guess." Her eyes were filled with sadness but she pushed it away. "An' don't worry about the Cajun. He's not the boyfriend type. Ya'll have ya chance." Alex merely nodded before turning his attention back to the couple sitting very close together.

Rogue shook her head as she began to walk out of the room. A voice stopped her, "_Chere where y' goin'? Remy t'ough' y' were joinin' dis Cajun fo' a movie tonight."_

Rogue turned back to face Remy and a frowning Lorna. "Ya seemed awful busy so Ah just assumed we would do it anotha night."

"Y' sure _chere?" Remy asked. "Dis is de second time dis movie t'ing been cancelled."_

"Not cancelled," Rogue told him, "just postponed." She smiled at him. "Ah'm not gonna be busy any time soon, so why don't ya just come find meh when ya have a few hours ta spare." She smiled at him as she waltzed out of the room.

Remy watched her go. It had been two months since that night on the roof when she offered him friendship. He had accepted and their relationship had grown strong. She had even told him that she considered him one of her best friends. Quite a compliment coming from such an untrusting person. She always encouraged him. She humored him. She put up with him. And he was immensely grateful. Gambit turned back to Lorna and whispered a few choice French words in her ear. Before long she was back to eating out of his hand. Still he felt strangely unsatisfied. He decided to go find Rogue for that movie. "Lorna, _petite, Remy's gonna go find de Rogue, __d'accord (okay)?" Lorna frowned but conceited. Remy hopped up, gave her a quick kiss on the hand, and strolled out of the room._

Remy stopped short of Rogue and Betsy's room when he heard voices. Betsy and Rogue were gossiping about the something or another. Being the sneaky thief that he was, he snuck up behind the door to hear what they were saying. He strengthened his mental shields to keep Psylock from detecting his presence. He heard Betsy giggle and ask, "So you like him then?"

"Ah guess," Rogue replied in an uncertain voice. "It's just so confusin' ya know? Ah mean he's so…"

"Yeah," Betsy agreed with a smile. "But who really cares. I mean, have you seen his ass?"

"Betsy!" Rogue cried indignantly. "Honestly. What would Warren say?"

Betsy rolled her eyes. "It's not a crime to look you know. Just as long as I don't touch."

Rogue smiled at her friends comment. "So, what do Ah do? Should Ah tell him how Ah feel?"

"I say go for it luv," Betsy told her with an encouraging smile.

"It's just, well, ya know," Rogue said in a concerned tone.

"So what? He's here now isn't he?" Betsy had moved to the vanity and was brushing her hair.

"Yeah, but still," Rogue remained unconvinced. "Ah had a hard enough time accepting Lorna 'cause of her powers. An' afta what happened at the Statue of Liberty… An' Joseph is supposedly a young Magneto with amnesia or a clone or somthin'. Ah mean, can Ah really trust him? Afta our history tagetha an' everythin'."

Remy's heart sunk. Joseph. How he loathed that name. That man. He was supposedly a young Magneto with no memory of his former self. He had joined the Institute about 3 weeks after Remy and immediately took a liking to Rogue. Remy wasn't worried because Rogue never seemed to pay him much mind. But now, Remy suddenly had the urge to go find him and rip his heart out. Remy's empathy was wearing off and he knew that Betsy would be able to detect him soon so he pushed anger and jealousy down before knocking on her door. "_Chere_?" he called as he pushed open the door. "Dere y' are. Still wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure," Rogue said before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Why don't we go see-"

"_Non chere," Remy interrupted shaking his head. "We watched dat one las' week."_

"Ah don't care," Rogue argued indignantly. "Ah love that movie. An' it's not a chick flick. There are sword fights an' pirates an' stuff."

"But it's not exactly enjoyable t' watch y' drool over ot'er guys," Gambit remarked dryly.

"But ya get ta look at that blonde girl," Rogue told him.

Gambit please come to my office immediately Professor Xavier's voice invaded his mind.

Rogue looked Gambit questioningly when he didn't continue their playful banter. Remy shrugged at her and said, "De bald man wan's t' see Remy. Sorry _petite. We'll see de movie some ot'er time."_

"Okay," Rogue nodded as she watched him exit her room.

Okay, Romy fans, no fear! It's still a Romy. I promise!! Stick with me… :) Read and respond plz. That's all I can ask.__


	2. Just Friends!

Author's note: Some Betsy and Rogue gossip. It's kinda a filler chapter but it has some ROMY hinting. Yay!

Shout Outs:

Rogue151: I agree. Joseph adds the jealousy factor. Though, unlike the comics, Rogue and Remy never dated or anything. They're "just friends". Yeah. Right.

Lady Destiny: Giddy huh? Cool!! Yeah, Joseph was HOTT!! Love the jealousy factor, right? I hope that my chappy meets with your approval. Hehe. Enjoy.

JamaykanQueen89: Don't you LOVE _Pirates of the Caribbean_!! I know I do. Ooh… Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Yummy. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like the update.

Irony1: I get the feeling you want Romy. Thanks for the compliments about my story. Here's the update, as requested.

Barbara Ruiz: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy my new chappy.

Roguechere: Yeah, they're getting along. But that won't stop them from arguing sometimes. Not soon tho. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying my sequel. :)

S.O.S. Rogue: Yeah, gotta love the jealousy factor. The Romyness will be slow going at first 'cause they're "just friends". For now at least. *wink, wink*

Smirnoff Ice Lover: *Love your User ID!* Hehe, don't we all need therapy? Met hot guys… I'M JEALOUS!! I'm updating, no worries. Smirnoff and sugar cubes – interesting combo. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Best Friends**

by, Caliente

Chapter 2 – Just Friends!

"He heard us luv," Betsy told Rogue as she turned away from the door.

"What makes ya say that?" Rogue asked curiously. "Ah mean his empathy makes it hard fo' ya spooks ta read him. How did ya know?"

"Firstly, don't call me a spook," Betsy said defensively. "Secondly, his jaw was all tense with jealousy and anger."

"Wait, wait, hold up. Why would he be jealous o' angry about meh likin' Joseph?" Rogue's curiosity was growing by the minute.

Betsy rolled her eyes as she continued her line of reasoning. "Thirdly, his mental blocks were weaker, signifying that he had been using his empathy to mask himself. And to answer your other question, duh, he still likes you. He's angry that you like Joseph after you turned him down. He's not the type of guy who gets turned down by girls."

"Ya wrong," Rogue said blushing slightly. "He never liked meh. Ah was just a challenge."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," the Brit replied. "But allow me to point a couple of things out." Rogue looked curiously at her friend but she didn't comment. "First of all, he always comes back to you. He leaves the other girls but he always comes back to you. Secondly, he watches you when you're not paying attention. He is always studying you and his eyes flash with jealously when you talk with other guys. And when he's flirting with somebody, he constantly glances to see if you're watching him. Also, it's a Friday night and he made plans with you even though if he went out on the town he could probably get laid at least once." Rogue snickered at her friends' bluntness. "Lastly, he doesn't care about your mutation." Rogue's eyes widened. "You just don't see it 'cause you're not looking for it. I think the boy love you."

Rogue just started to laugh. "We're friends." Rogue stressed the word "friends" as she spoke. "Friends hang out. Friends glance at each otha. Friends are protective. Friends ignore your flaws."

"Bloody hell Rogue," Betsy cried exasperated by her innocence. "Bobby flinches. Kitty flinches. Hell, even I flinch. But Gambit, he doesn't flinch at all. Ever. In fact, he tries to touch you as much as possible." Rogue looked ready to interrupt but Betsy continued. "Just because you want it to be platonic doesn't make it so."

"He's mah best friend Betsy," Rogue said plainly. "Ah mean, 'sides ya o' course." Betsy nodded. "Nothin' will eva happen 'tween us. Trust meh. He wanted a challenge an' he lost. Big deal."

Before Betsy could argue with her roommate, there was a knock at the door. Rogue smiled knowing as she opened the door and ushered in Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Angel, who was Betsy's boyfriend. He handed the young telepath a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers and offered his arm to his girlfriend. "Care to join me for dinner?" Warren asked huskily.

Rogue silently made her way out of the room. She couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart when she heard the love in Warren's voice. 'Wonder if anybody will ever talk to me like that?' she thought. A small voice, sounding remarkably like Betsy, inside answered her, 'Remy does. You just choose not to hear it.' 'Stop it,' she scolded herself. 'Rem is your best friend. He likes to have flings. He doesn't want a girlfriend. He doesn't want you!' Rogue wandered aimlessly around the mansion. She noticed she was in front of Peter and Bobby's room and decided to check in with the boys. She knocked gently and heard a distinct "Eeek!" and a thud. There were some strange noises before a slightly disheveled Peter answered the door. "_Da_?"

Rogue blushed slightly. "Um, am Ah interruptin' somethan'?"

"No," Peter answered opening the door to show an empty room. Empty except for a pink sweater that was lying forgotten on the floor.

"Nice sweater Petey," Rogue commented with slight laughter in her voice. Peter blushed a deep red color, and Rogue smiled at him. "An' the only one who could get out o' heah without comin' out the door is Kitty so all Ah have ta say is," Peter looked worried, "finally!" Peter was at a loss so Rogue explained her line of thinking. "The girl has liked ya for months an' even though ya deny it, ya know ya liked her too. Thank god ya guys finally hooked up." Even as Rogue was talking, that tug on her heart grew. Peter was too embarrassed to respond so Rogue just offered him a small smile before exiting the room.

"Vait, Rogue," he called after her. Rogue turned back to him and looked at him curiously. "Please don't tell Jubilee, I don't vant ze whole school to know about me and Katya."

"Sure thang sugah," Rogue reassured him. "Ah can actually keep a secret." She winked at him before heading up the stairs.

Rogue found herself wandering up to the roof. She smiled as the cool summer air hit her face and she sat back to watch the stars.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

_"Why should Ah be mad? It's not like Ah have a claim on ya, ya just flirt with meh." Rogue offered him a smile. "Ah thank that we can be friends. But, Ah won't be ya challenge o' conquest o' nothin'. Ah figure that since Ah offad mah cheatin' ex-boyfriend friendship it's only fair that Ah offa it ta ya too."_

_Remy looked at her apprehensively. "Friends?" He offered his hand to her._

_She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "Friends." She smiled at him and then stifled a yawn. "Ah thank Ah betta go ta bed. '__Night__Swamp__ Rat."_

_"'Night mon cher." She shot him a look. "Okay den, 'night mon ami (my friend)."_

~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~

Without opening her eyes she knew there was somebody else on the roof. "Hello Remy."

Sorry 'bout the slight cliffhanger. I know I'm evil. :( Anyway, read and review plz. Pretty plz. With chocolate on top. And candy. And cherries. Damn. Now I'm hungry. Oh well. Read and review. :) Adios for now.


	3. Late Night Talk

Author's note: So we get some fun Rogue/Remy interaction. There is definitely a lot of Remy longing and it's a little depressing. But even tho it's sorta sad, I still like it. Hope ya'll feel the same way. Also… I forgot to include a disclaimer so I don't own anything. Not X-Men, or anything related to Marvel or 20th Century Fox.

Shout outs:

Rogue77: Thanks for all the compliments. You're too sweet! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger tho. Enjoy the new chappy. 

Sugar Angel: Yeah, it was _Pirates of the __Caribbean… I did it as an inside joke 'cause Orlando Bloom was rumored to be in the running to be Gambit in X3. Mmm… Johnny Depp. Yummy. The only person to not complain about my cliffhanger so THANK YOU for that. Hope ya like my update._

Ishandahalf: Love the jealousy factor baby. Reviews will be slower now that I have school. Sadness. Rogue should know denial is not a river in Egypt. :) Thanks for reviewing.

Roguechere: I do what I can. Hehe. I hope that you like my new chappy. Thanks for reviewing.

No Rhythm at All (just like me!): Hope the suspense was worth it… No pressure. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing again.

S.O.S.Rogue: Sorry about the cliffhanger, it couldn't be helped. Some Romy coming right up. Just what the doctor ordered, right? Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy.

Yumiko: Cliffhangers are evil. I agree. What can I say? I'm just a little devil at heart. Hope you like the new chapter.

Smirnoff Ice Lover: Here's the update, no need to get violent. Hehe. Thanks for readin' and reviewin'! :)

SperryDee: Betsy's a mind reader… she is rarely wrong. Thanks for the review. Glad you like my story.

Barbara Ruiz: Glad you're still reading!! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy my new chappy.

Samm16: Peter is cute. No wait, make that HOTT!! Bobby is kinda a loser, I agree… Romy coming up. Enjoy.

Kaitland: Jealousy factor is key. Gotta keep things interesting, ya know? Hehe. Kitty moment. Glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

RiverRatRogue: Sorry about the cliffhanger. It couldn't be helped! I thought Rogue and Psylock could be friends. They're very different but something made me think they could be close. I hope you like my new chappy. Thanks for reviewin'.

**Best Friends**

by, Caliente

Chapter 3 – Late Night Talk

"'Lo _chere," his husky voice flittered to her ears._

"What are ya doin' up heah?" she asked still watching the sky.

"Just enjoyin' de view_ chere_," Remy answered with a smirk.

"Ya always say that," Rogue commented rolling her eyes.

"It be de trut' _mon__ cher," the Cajun answered. He took out a cigarette and kinetically charged the end to light it. He looked at it for a long moment before taking a long drag._

"That shit'll kill ya Swamp Rat," Rogue told him. She was still watching the sky with a pensive look on her face. This conversation wasn't new, they had it once every few days.

"Didn' know y' cared _petite_," he argued.

The Southern belle frowned. Normally she would have said, "Ah don't, Ah just don't wanna be a victim of second hand smoke." But today she decided to cut their banter short. "Do ya eva thank about love?" Rogue asked him, finally turning to look at the handsome Cajun who was behind her.

Gambit almost dropped his cigarette out of pure shock. That was not what he was expecting in the least. He paused to think for a moment. "Sometimes," he told her noncommittally. He made his way over to her side and sat down watching her carefully.

"Ah've been thankin' about it mo' an' mo' lately," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "Ah thank that Ah might be ready ta date again."

Remy felt his heart leap for just a moment but then he remembered her earlier conversation with Betsy. "Who's de lucky _homme chere_?" She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "'Lil louder _petite, Gambit didn' quite catch dat."_

"Maybe Joseph," she whispered. "Ah mean, he asked meh out an' Ah told him Ah'd thank about it."

Remy felt a surge of anger and jealousy but he masked it with a joke. "What about Remy? He asks y' out all de time."

"Stop messin' 'round Remy," Rogue brushed off his words easily.

"Okay, so what makes dis _homme_ so special?" Remy asked in a nonchalant manner that betrayed his sinking heart.

"Ah dunno," Rogue replied, still watching her gloved hands with great fascination. "Fo' some reason, Ah just feel drawn ta him."

Remy's heart began to break. "He de firs' _homme_ y' ever feel dis way about?" he inquired curiously, trying desperately to mask his hurt.

"Nah," Rogue answered him with a sad smile. "But Ah told ya befo', Ah ain't gonna talk 'bout mah past." She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Gambit wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Desperate to break the sad silence, Rogue quietly asked, "So, why did the Professor want ta talk ta ya?"

"De Professor jus' ask Gambit how y' an' de ot'er _enfants be doin' in y' private lessons," Gambit told her. "Now dat it's summer, he wanted ta know if anyone needed extra lessons."_

"An' what did ya tell him?" A smile played on Rogue's lips.

"Remy suggested dat y' have daily lessons," the Cajun responded innocently.

Rogue shoved him playfully. "Ya didn'!" she cried indignantly but her voice held laughter.

Remy proceeded to tickle the Southern Belle. Rogue was never one to take that lying down, so she tickled him right back. They laughed and giggled on the roof until Storm came up to tell them off. "It's late and I am trying to sleep," she scolded them lightly. "If you must be up here, please keep the noise down to a minimum."

"Sure t'ing Stormy," Gambit told her with a lopsided grin. Storm paused for a moment at the use of her nickname but she chose not to comment. Remy turned to the girl next to him and whispered, "Mebbe we should be getting t' bed, _chere."_

"Ya probly right," Rogue agreed. "Even if it is summa, Ah still have a Danga Room in the mornin'. 'Night Swamp Rat."

"'Night _mon__ River Rat," Remy replied lightly._

Rogue wandered down the fire escape to her room with Betsy deep in thought. 'He tickled me. He was willing to risk touching me just to make me laugh. But he didn't seem jealous when I mentioned Joseph to him. I guess I was right, we're just really good friends.' Her heart sank slightly at this thought but she pushed those feelings aside. Rogue stepped inside her empty room and let out a small laugh. 'Guess Betsy's still out with wing-boy.' Rogue sighed as her heart sank even more. 'I wish I could find what they have.' Rogue quietly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, trying to calm the whirlwind of thoughts rushing through her mind.

Read + Review = Happy Author. Happy Author = Quicker Updates. Quicker Updates = Happy Reader. So there you go, the cycle of happiness. If you review, you're really helping yourself. :) Don't buy it? It's the truth. Believe me.


	4. Making a Date

Author's note: So, some fun Remy – Joseph tension over Rogue. Who's dating whom? Who's making the dates? We'll see… Hope y'all like it.

Shout outs:

Keebler-elmo: Joseph is a character from the Uncanny X-Men Comic books (which I don't own, damnit!) and he has the same powers as Magneto. He originally was thought to be a clone or something but that's not really important. There's some explanation about him in Chapter 1.

Jadeoblue: Yeah, there were some problems… but I fixed 'em. Hehe.

Pixie Flyer: Aw, you're making me blush. Thanks for reviewin'. Hope ya like the update. :)

ReeMarie Serenity LeBeau: I know, cliffys are evil. Sorry to put ya through that. Gotta love the Romy… damn strait. Hehe. Alright, here's the update. Hope ya like it!

Roguechere: Thanks! You've boosted my ego nicely. I know, Rogue admits to herself at least that she has feelings for Remy. Too bad she's still in denial that it's more than a good friendship. Here's the update as requested. :) Enjoy.

No Rhythm At All: I was being sarcastic about the "no pressure" thing. Just 'cause people give me props and then I'm scared that they'll think my chappy sux. Ya know? NM!! Rogue and Remy need to know that denial is not a river in Egypt. Hehe. Poor Bobby. He's just a dork. Sadness. Thanks for reviewing again!!

S.O.S.Rogue: Love Romy-ness. Hate cliffhangers. Thanks for reviewin'!! Enjoy the new stuff.

JamaykanQueen89: "ta ta crumpet"… what's up with that? Oh well, I like it. You're right, I would continue anyway, but thanks for reviewing anyway. I love reviews. :) Hope ya like the new chappy.

Yumiko: You know you love the cycle of happiness. Don't deny it. Hope ya not disappointed with the update. Thank you for reviewing.

Rogue77: Sad for Remy. :'( But you know he'll get the girl in the end… (Right? Hmm.) We can only hope. ;) Alright, hope ya like the update. Thanks for reviewin'.

SperryDee: Aw, that's sosososo sweet. Damn strait the best romances come out of friendships. My first boyfriend and I were really good friends and when we dated it was like… so great. And since we've broken up, we're probably better friends than we were before we started. And as for the tickling thing, I'm UBER ticklish and my current boyfriend loves to tickle me when I'm sad to make me laugh. Mmm… me like cookies. :) Hope you like the new stuff. Thanks for reviewin'.

Barbara Ruiz: I know how you feel completely. Doesn't it suck? I liked my best guy friend last year and still helped him hook up with this girl I don't like. Ugh. I shudder just thinking about it. We always flirt and stuff too. I think a happy ending is in Remy's future… :) Okay, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the new chappy.

Smirnoff Ice Lover: Can't let them get *too* close yet… Hyperness is good, I'm on a sever sugar low and very groggy at the moment. Well it is 3:45 AM, so yeah. I do that dialog thingy too!! With my brothers, pisses the hell out of my sisters. Hehe. You don't scare me, I'm an oddball myself. No worries. :) Thank you for reviewing constantly. Enjoy the new shit.

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 4 – Making a Date

"I'm, like, totally sad," Kitty told her friends when she reached the table that Rogue and Jubilee were sitting at the next morning for breakfast. Betsy was still missing on her date with Warren.

"Okay, does anybody else think she's being random?" Jubilee commented.

"Think about it," Kitty continued, undeterred by the weird looks her friends were giving her. "I mean, Bobby is leaving for college in a couple of months and Betsy and Brian are going back to England around the same time."

"Ah guess ya right," Rogue agreed. "But Betsy an' Brian'll visit constantly, especially since Meggan and Brian are datin' [1] an' Warren's decided ta stay as an X-Man. An' Peter and Ah are stayin' ta be X-Men. Ya must be happy that Petey is stayin'."

"That's not the point!" cried the blushing Valley girl. "I'm going to miss them."

"We all will Kit," Rogue comforts her friend.

"Yeah," Jubilee nodded fervently. "But Bobby'll be in Boston, just a few hours away. And you can always email and stuff."

"You're right. I was just, like, talking with Betsy and it sorta hit me that I wouldn't be running into her everyday anymore," Kitty confessed. "And now you think I'm, like, totally crazy, huh?"

"Nah," Rogue smirked. "We're used ta yer dramatics by now."

"I am not dramatic," Kitty huffed. The three girls looked at each other and promptly broke down in giggles.

"Mornin' darlin'," Logan called to Rogue as he entered the room. He nodded to Jubilee and Kitty as well. "Firecracker. Half-pint." Rogue looked up and waved before turning back to her friends who were talking about the finer points of having Danger Room sessions with Mr. Logan. Namely, the spandex uniforms.

Rogue shook her head and smiled to herself at her two friends antics. "Hey Rogue," came another voice from behind her. Rogue turned to see Joseph and she offered him a friendly smile. "How's the Southern Belle this morning?"

"Fahne thank ya," Rogue drawled with a grin. "An' yaself sugah?"

"Much better, now that I've seen you," he replied with a grin of his own. Rogue blushed slightly at his cheesy comment and her two friends excused themselves from the table between their giggles. "Have you thought anymore about my offer to take you out?"

"As a matta o' fact, Ah have," Rogue answered with a sultry smile on her face.

"Really?" Joseph was surprised but he hid it behind his own flirtations grin. "And what, pray tell, did you decide?"

"Ah decided ta-" Rogue started.

"_Bonjour," Gambit interrupted, walking over to the couple. "_Comment allez-vous_ (How are you)?"_

Rogue smiled at her friend, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Joseph on the other hand openly glared at him. "Fahne thank ya Swamp Rat," Rogue answered in a curt voice. "Shouldn't ya be flirtin' with Lorna o' Emma o' somebody?" She looked at him impatiently, silently begging him to leave.

Joseph continued to glare at Gambit as he replied. "_Non, jus' wan' some breakfas'."_

"Well, do ya have ta sit heah?" Rogue continued to push. She shot a look at Joseph, who looked about ready to murder the Cajun man. "We were havin' a private conversation."

"Oh," Remy's heart fell. He had hoped that she would forget about Joseph when he arrived. No such luck. "Well, Remy jus' came over t' make sure dat we're still going t' de movies. Y' keep canceling on Remy…" He shot her a playful pout.

"Sure thang Rem," Rogue assured him hurriedly. "Now git!" Her tone once again reflected playfulness and but held a slight edge. He frowned slightly, knowing she wanted him to go away so she could accept Joseph's offer for a date.

"Somehow, I'll make dat girl know dat I care fo' her," he muttered to himself. Logan's ears perked up as he heard the Cajun man but he chose to leave it alone, for the moment.

Rogue turned back to Joseph and smiled placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Thank ya fo' not gettin' inta it with Remy. Now, where were we?"

Joseph's angry glare softened under her touch. "I think you were about to accept my invitation for a date," he told her with a smile.

"Ah thank ya right," Rogue agreed, much to Joseph's surprise.

"That's great!" Joseph cried enthusiastically. He blushed slightly when a few people turned to look at his outburst. "How about dinner tomorrow. I'll pick you up around 7."

Rogue smiled and gave him a hug. "That sounds great sugah. How formal?"

"Casual dinning," he answered with a grin. "Anything that's spandex is acceptable."

"Ha-ha," Rogue said sarcastically. She glanced at the clock and frowned. "Sorry sugah but I gotta go. The girls an' I have ta take some of the younga students ta a museum with Ororo an' Scott.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Joseph sighed, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Bye," Rogue called over her shoulder as she was flanked by Kitty, Jubilee, and the now present Betsy for details.

[1] Excalibur references, the full team included – Captain Britain (Brian Braddock), Psylock (Betsy Braddock), Goblin Princess (Meggan), Colossus (Piotr Rasputin), Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde), Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Pete Wisdom, Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair), DougLock, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Daytripper (Jimaine Szardos a.k.a. Amanda Sefton), and Phoenix II (Rachel Summers)

So, another chapter down the drain. Tell me what ya think. Just click the "go" button right down there. Thank ya!! Much love.


	5. Heightened Tension

**Author's Note**: Okay… it's been a while. I haven't forgotten y'all. I made a promise that I would update by today and I'm keeping good on that promise. Between cheerleading, my birthday, schoolwork, college applications, caring for a sick relative… let's just say finding time to write has been difficult. I will definitely be constantly updating. I promise. I love this chappy!! Lots of romance/angst. Gotta love it!! Hehe.

**Best Friends?**

By, Caliente

Chapter 5 – Heightened Tension

"What are you wearing tonight luv?" Betsy prodded her roommate.

"Ah dunno," Rogue answered honestly. "Ah was thankin' 'bout wearin' mah sandblasted boot cut jeans an' mah favorite combat boots. Ah'd wear mah black long sleeved V-neck shirt with mah regular black gloves. What do ya thank?"

"Sounds good," Betsy told her friend. "Just add your forest green cashmere scarf and you'll knock his socks off, luv!"

"Ah hope so," Rogue said skeptically. She smirked and added, "Ya know how Ah hate socks on mah men."

"Your men?" Betsy inquired with a smirk of her own. "Have you been secretly dating somebody?"

"Oh yeah," Rogue stated sarcastically. "That's me. The untouchable hunk magnet."

Betsy snorted. "Don't sell yourself short luv. I happen to know at least two blokes think you're quite the catch."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Please tell me we are not back to the "Remy likes me" thing."

"He does. It's a fact. Everybody knows it," Betsy argued. "Even Joseph knows it."

"Sure, sure," Rogue waved her friend's opinion aside. "Whatever you say."

Rogue changed into her outfit and went to Betsy's vanity mirror. Betsy smiled at her roommate. "You look stunning luv."

"Do ya have ta say "luv" sugah?" Rogue teased.

"Do you have to say "sugah" luv?" Betsy shot back. The two girls grinned at each other. They loved to tease each other about their accents and it usually ended in a pillow fight.

"Sorry ta cut our befo' the pillow fight but Ah have a date," Rogue said as she hit Betsy with a pillow and then scurried out of the room to avoid being hit back. Rogue bounced down the stairs excitedly and ran out the front door, strait into Gambit. "Remy, Ah'm sorry," she apologized breathlessly.

"No problem _chere_," Gambit replied with a charming smile. He noticed her outfit and raised his eyebrows. "Wan' t' catch dat movie now? Y' look ready t' go out."

"Uh, Rem, Ah-" Rogue started but she was caught off guard by Joseph coming up behind her.

"Ready to go?" Joseph asked, completely ignoring Remy. Remy felt his heart sink as he realized she dressed up for Joseph. How he hated that name. _Joseph_. Ugh.

Rogue looked up at Remy and he shrugged slightly. "It's fine _petite_. We'll get t'gether another time."

"But, Remy… Ah hoped… Ah mean… Ah thought…" Rogue tried to find a way to explain. She hated the hurt she saw in his eyes, though she wasn't sure she understood why it was there. "Ya could come with," she offered, silently pleading that the hurt would go away.

Remy offered her a small smile. "_Merci_ anyway chere. 'Sides, Rogue… Poppa always taught Remy dat 'three's a crowd…'"

Rogue couldn't find the words and settled for staring at her Cajun friend. There was so much tension; it could practically be cut with a knife. Joseph became uncomfortable and cleared his throat to get Rogue's attention. "Ahem!" [1]

"Right, we should go sugah," Rogue said, finally tearing her eyes away from Remy.

Joseph smiled at her and she offered him a small smile in return. Rogue gave Remy a final glance as Joseph led her to his convertible.

'That _fille_ be breaking my heart and she doesn't have a clue," Gambit thought sadly as he watched Rogue and Joseph ride off, ironically into the sunset. 'Maybe Remy should just move on.' He closed his eyes and the first thing that came to mind was Rogue's face. 'Easier said than done.' Remy turned back inside and immediately ran into Lorna.

"Hey Remy," the green haired beauty gushed. "Wanna do something tonight?"

Gambit flashed her a grin that didn't quite reach his demon eyes. "Sure t'ing _petite_. Remy knows we'll find somet'ing t' do t' pass de time." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her up the stairs. 'Unfortunately, that's all it'll be,' Remy thought sadly. 'Just passing the time until I can be with Rogue again. Until I can make her see how much I care for her.'

[1] I stole the little passage from Uncanny X-Men #341. The actual passage is:

**Rogue**: But, Remy… Ah hoped… Ah mean… Ah thought…

**Remy**: Merci anyway chere. 'Sides, Rogue… Poppa always taught me "three's a crowd…"

**Rogue**: …

**Joseph**: *Ahem*

**F.Y.I. **– My Evo fic is on hiatus… I don't have time to write both. Sorry.

So, tell me what you think. I love your reviews!! They sustain me!! I NEED THEM!! DON'T DENY ME!! Hehe.


	6. The Date

**Author's Note**: In case y'all didn't know. I replaced chapter 5 with a new chappy, it's not just an Author's note anymore!! We find out more about Rogue's feelings about Joseph and Remy's feelings for Rogue. I know Betsy's kinda OOC from the Comic world but I basically made her a psychoanalytical busybody. Yeah. She's one to state her opinion and try to make people realize their feelings and such. I hope people enjoy this chappy. Yeah. Adios.

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 6 – The Date

Joseph led Rogue out to his sleek black Porsche. Like a gentleman he opened to door for her with a gracious bow. Rogue giggled slightly at his proper manners. He then slid across the back of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. Rogue applauded lightly at his little show. "Ah bet ya practice that fo' all the girls, right?"

"Only the ones I really like," Joseph replied innocently with a smile.

Rogue smirked back. "Why Joseph, Ah do believe ya are a bit o' a charmer." She favored him with a grin and a wink.

Joseph just put the car in gear and sped off the mansion grounds.

~*~*~*Back at the Institute*~*~*~

Elizabeth Braddock was a woman who rarely apologized for anything. She often felt little guilt or remorse for her actions and knew it. So, as she approached Remy LeBeau's door she didn't much care that she would be "interrupting" him. She knocked hard on the door and his mind. Remy!

Betsy heard a loud thud and a string of French curses before a disheveled, half-dressed Gambit answered his door. He openly glared at the Brit as he all but snarled a "What do y' want?" clenched teeth.

"Remy, luv, we need to talk," Betsy said calmly.

"Why Betts? We breakin' up?" Gambit retorted sarcastically. "Remy be busy now, come back later." With that he turned to head back through his door.

It's about Rogue she replied telepathically, knowing that was an argument the Cajun couldn't resist.

"What about 'er?" he snapped, turning over his shoulder to glare at the younger mutant.

"Let's cut the crap Remy," the purple-haired telepath stated bluntly. "We both know you love Rogue." Sensing his hesitation she added, "And I don't mean that friendship-love crap. I mean, honest to God, once in a lifetime, kinda love."

"So what if I do?" the Cajun argued, resorting to the first person in his conflicted stat. "She don' care about dis t'ief like dat. De _fille, she wants Joseph." 'Ugh. Joseph. How I loathe that name,' he thought angrily._

Betsy tried to keep her calm demeanor, but her impatient nature was threatening to take over. "Gambit," she chided gently, "she didn't know how to react to you, so she pushed you into the "Just Friends" category. She made you safe to be around. And you," she sighed, "you gave up."

"Gambit never give up," Remy argued. "I jus'…" he trailed off. "Betts, what should I do?"

"Why don't you try being honest with her?" she suggested. "And yourself. Tell her how you feel. Maybe then she'll see how she feels."

"You really t'ink dis Cajun has a chance wit' de Southern belle?" the normally suave thief asked hopefully.

Betsy just smiled slightly as she turned away. "Doesn't matter what I think, luv," she told him with a smirk. "And it's what I know." Don't forget who's in your bed right now Remy she added.

"_Merde_," Gambit muttered as he headed back into his room, knowing he was about to have one pissed off metal manipulator on his hands. 'And another after I try to get Rogue,' he reminded himself.

~*~*~*In a Diner in Westchester*~*~*~

Rogue broke down in laughter as Joseph finished his story about how Scott's white shirts were "accidentally" turned pink and nobody could calm down enough to tell him. Poor guy can only see shades of red. Rogue was having a blast, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be out with Remy LeBeau. 'Stop it girl,' she scolded herself. 'He ain't here and he don't want you for anything more than a friend.'

Joseph launched into another narrative about how all the clocks got changed by 12 hours so all the school bells went off at night. Rogue smiled and listened patiently, enjoying Joseph's company. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't feel "it". The spark. The passion that she felt with Gambit. Sure she was attracted to Joseph, he was a handsome man. But the feeling just wasn't there. 'Things just got a whole lot more confusing,' she thought sadly to herself.

Poor Rogue, unsure about what she feels. And poor Gambit, unable to tell Rogue he loves her. Wonder what'll happen next? ;P Next chappy, cameo by Rogue's first love. Guess who I mean by that? Please review. I'm down on my knees, begging you!! Pathetic, thy name is Caliente. Hehe. 'Til next time, y'all. Adios.


	7. Confusion

Author's Note: Another chappy done. Poor Rogue is very lost after her date. This is a little bit of a filler chappy with Betsy and Rogue gossip in their room. There's a surprise cameo by a father figure but a lack of Gambit. Sorry. They will be reunited relatively soon and maybe they'll be able to admit their feelings for a change. Hehe. Who knows?? To clear up stuff from last chapter, Remy and Lorna didn't end up sleeping together. Betsy interrupted them and then Remy kicked her out. There'll be more about that soon too. Okay, thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Without y'all, I wouldn't have posted this before Friday. Enjoy the next installment. Adios.

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 7 – Confusion

Rogue tiptoed quietly into her room and flipped on the lamp. In the warm glow, Rogue could just make out the alarm clock on her bedside, and saw that it read 12:27. She quickly slipped into her pajamas and turned to switch off the light.

"One piece of advice luv," Betsy's voice intruded her thoughts. "If you want to sneak around a telepath, don't project your thoughts."

"Oops," Rogue offered. She sighed. "Ah'm just so confused."

"I know," Betsy soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why do Ah always have the complicated love life?" Rogue asked, changing the subject. "Ah mean, ya date too. A multi-millionaire at that. It's not fair." She sighed again.

"Can't honestly say luv," the Brit answered. "But I think I can help you just the same. That is, if you tell me the problem."

"Ah thank ya know the problem," Rogue replied. "The date. It was great. Ah had a blast. We went ta a casual café an' then we went ta a movie. It was really fun but… I don't know. Everythin's so messed up." Rogue wanted to say more but she couldn't find the words.

"And you're just getting home now?" Betsy smoothly changed the subject, sensing her friends discomfort.

"Not really, we got back around 10:30," Rogue corrected. "But Ah decided ta go fo' a walk ta think."

Betsy knew there was more, but she didn't want to pry telepathically so she patiently prodded instead. "So, what happened on this walk to make you so upset?"

"Nothin'," the Southerner responded evasively. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Just did some talkin'."

"With who? Joseph? Gambit?" asked the confused telepath.

"No," her voice was barely audible. "Logan."

Betsy blanched in shock. "Really?" she choked out in shock. Rogue smirked knowing that she had surprised a telepath. "So, what happened?"

Rogue looked at her friend and closed her eyes thinking back to a few hours before.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

_Rogue was walking through the forest that surrounds the Xavier estate. She paused looking up through the branches of the trees. She could see the stars twinkling in the dark sky. Rogue pulled her puffy dark green jacket tighter. Rogue smiled slightly as she felt the warm breeze brush past her. It reminded her of nights in __Mississippi River__. God she missed home sometimes. She heard a rustling noise and recognized the familiar stench of cigars and alcohol. "Hey __Logan__," she addressed the older man behind her without turning around._

_"Hey darlin'," he replied. __Logan__ walked up behind her and slowly spun her around to face him. He stared at her with an intensity that gave her the impression he was looking right through her._

_Rogue felt herself tense slightly under his scrupulous gaze. Rogue finally spoke up, "What're ya doin' out heah so late? Ah feel like every time Ah try ta get away from it all there's somebody followin' meh. Though it's usually the Cajun."_

_Logan__ gestured to his cigar as an answer to her question. "Gambit is a determined one," __Logan__ agreed. "And I could ask you the same thing. It's after yer curfew."_

_"Ah can look out fo' myself, thank ya very much," Rogue stated indignantly._

_Logan__ chuckled. "I know. But you shouldn't have to."_

_"If I don't, who will?" she asked him quietly._

_"I'll always look out for you Rogue," __Logan__ told her in a comforting tone. "And I'm not the only one. The Cajun cares about ya. Maybe you would see that if you stopped running from him."_

_"Ah'm not runnin'," Rogue cried angrily. He had definitely hit a sore spot. She glared at him for a long moment before continuing through clenched teeth. "He's a playboy. We're friends. Why can't anybody get that through their thick heads? Ain't nothin' more too it."_

_"That's because you won't let it be more," __Logan__ stated plainly. "Yer running from him. Never letting him get too close. __You may be able to fool most of them but not me. Yer afraid of getting' hurt."_

_Rogue's eyes flashed with anger and sadness. "An' what would ya know about it?" she snapped back._

_Logan__ looked down into her eyes and sighed, "'Cause I'm the same way darlin'."_

_Rogue frowned. "So what do ya propose we do?"_

_"Well I know what you should do," __Logan__ responded. "Let him in. Slowly. Learn to trust."_

~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~

"Oh," was all Betsy could manage after seeing the scene projected at her. "So what're you going to do, luv?"

"Ah have no idea, sugah" Rogue admitted before crashing onto her bed. "Think Ah'll sleep on it."

"Good idea," Betsy agreed with a small smile. She switched off the lamp. "'Night, luv."

"'Night, sugah," her roommate replied.

Okay, y'all. You know the old saying, "If you review, more chapters shall come." Thanks a bunch. Adios.


	8. Confrontations

Author's Note: Okay, to make up for the lack of Remy in the last chappy, there is a plethora this chappy!! So we have some Joseph/Gambit interactions and some Lorna/Gambit interactions. There will be an explanation of what really happened the night before between them. :) Thank you SOSOSOSO much for the reviews!! I hit the 100 review mark so I thought I would update early as a "thank you" for all your loyal support. So, THANK'S Y'ALL!! Enjoy the chappy!!

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 8 – Confrontations

_"Hey, Swamp Rat," Rogue commented as she made her way onto the roof, joining the older Acadian._

_"_Bonjour chere_," Gambit replied, turning around to flash her a winning smile. He took a long drag of his ever present cigarette._

_"Ya know, that shit'll kill ya, Cajun," the Southern belle remarked, taking a seat next to him, gazing out at the view._

_"_Chere_.__ _Didn't know you cared," the card thrower commented idly as he continued to study her.__

_Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to smirk at him. "Ah'm sorry… did ya'll get the impression ah cared?" [1] Her face broke out in a big grin when he pouted at her comment. Remy smiled back at her moved closer. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed him closing the already small distance separating them. Gambit took one hand and snaked it around Rogue's waist, while he moved the other one to catch her chin. The normally sassy Southerner trembled slightly at his closeness and gentle but firm touch. "Remy, Ah–"_

_"Shhh, _chere_," Remy whispered in a husky tone pulling her even closer. "Remy been waitin' fo' dis fo' a long time. Jus'… jus' lemme hold y'. Please, Rogue."_

_"Remy," Rogue breathed again. "Ah have ta tell ya…" She took a deep breath, "how Ah feel. Ah think Ah–"_

*Beep*

_"What y' say, _chere_?" Gambit asked. That annoying noise had cut her off._

_Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "Ah said, __Ah think Ah–"_

*Beep*

_"Did y' hear dat annoyin' noise? It be cutting y' off," Remy told her._

_Rogue shot him a confused look but her face was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier._

*Beep*

Remy blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. When he opened his eyes again, Remy suddenly found himself in his room. He threw a glare at his alarm clock, realizing it had all been a dream. 'Great, just great,' he thought angrily. 'Back to reality, where all I have is an empty bed and an unrequited love. Ain't life grand? Stupid clock.' Gambit shut his eyes trying vainly to get back to his dream.

*Bee– BOOOOOM!*

Gambit had tapped his alarm to shut it off and accidentally charged it. 'Damn, third one this month,' he thought, his mood not improving in the least. Remy dragged himself out of bed and cleaned himself up. Running his hand through his hair one last time and grabbing his trench coat, the defense instructor made his way down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Gambit wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, so he was surprised when he hit something in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. He looked up. Correction, someone. Joseph, to be exact.

"Good morning, _mon ami_," Remy forced out with a good-natured smiled that didn't reach his flashing eyes. "Should watch where y' goin', _non?"_

Joseph glared at the Cajun man standing in front of him. 'Rogue told me to keep my cool,' he told himself. 'Rogue would hate it if I fought with her best friend.' He stole a glance around the room. 'But, Rogue isn't here.' "You ran into me," Joseph shot back defensively.

"Whoa, whoa," Gambit held up his hands in surrender. "No need t' get defensive on me, _homme_. Jus' giving some friendly advice."

Joseph snorted. "Friendly?" he questioned with a sneer. "We're not friends. Nor will we ever be. Not as long as you're in love with Rogue."

"My relationship with Rogue ain't none of y' business, so I suggest y' not mention it again," the Cajun dropped his friendly attitude and took a step closer, preparing for a fight. He was practically seething with anger and didn't even notice he referred to himself in the first person.

"That's a double negative, you uneducated, lowlife swamp scum," Joseph hissed in return, his anger growing.

"Hey, baby," a new voice interrupted their confrontation. Lorna sauntered over to Gambit and latched onto his arm. "I forgive you for last night," she stated bluntly. "I know you didn't really mean to kick me out of your room when things were just starting to heat up. I'm sure it was just Betsy playing mind games or something." Lorna gave Remy the once over before adding in a seductive tone, "We can make up for it tonight."

Gambit seemed only vaguely aware of the green haired girl attached to him. "Lorna, _p'tite, now be a bad time? We talk later, _hein_?"_

For the first time, Lorna seemed to notice Joseph and the defensive way the two boys were standing. Her mood immediately darkened and she grew suspicious and angry. "This is about Rogue, isn't it?" she demanded loudly. Gambit just shrugged in response. Lorna's anger grew visibly and all the metal nearby shook. "Ugh. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to the untouchable River Rat. Remy, we're through!" With that, she stalked into the cafeteria, all of the little pieces of metal around her orbiting her body.

"You may have dumped your girl toy or whatever, but Rogue will never be yours," Joseph told him harshly. "She picked me 'cause you were too stupid to tell her how you really felt." With a smug look on his face, Joseph turned and followed Lorna's path to the cafeteria.

Gambit stood still for a moment, absorbing what he had just been told. He hung his head and his shoulders slumped. "Y' righ'," he murmured pathetically. "Remy was t' slow an' stupid. An' now he's los' his _chere forever." Remy turned around and headed towards the yard muttering something about needing a cigarette._

Rogue stood frozen around the corner after hearing the exchange that had just occurred. 'What was that?!' Rogue wondered, confused. 'I'm gonna need some serious therapy after this is all over.' Rogue shook her head as if clearing all the thoughts from her head and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

[1]Taken from X-Men #8, the actual quote is:

**Gambit**: Chere. Didn't know you cared.

**Rogue**: Ah'm sorry… did ya'll get the impression ah cared?

Okay, you know the drill. You read it. Now Review it. Please. *reader shakes head* Pretty please, with sugar on top? *Still shaking head* With Remy on top? *Stops shaking head and looks pensive* I'll even throw in Movie-verse Logan. *reader nods enthusiastically* YAY!!


	9. Better off as Friends

Author's Note: As a 100 review bonus, this is a double post. And now we find out Rogue's course of action after all her confusion. Yay!! More Betsy "the psychiatrist" but I like her like that so you'll just have to deal with her being OOC from her 616 personality. Anyway, enjoy the new chappy!!

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 9 – Better Off As Friends

Rogue laughed as Betsy danced around the room singing old Queen songs. The two girls had been holed up there since breakfast. Rogue had told her British friend that she didn't have to stay with her but Betsy insisted. Kitty and Jubilee had visited the girls briefly before heading off to the mall with Rhane and Meggan. Kitty and Meggan also dragged Piotr and Brian along. The poor suckers were stuck carrying bags for the four shopaholics. Rogue was avoiding the boys. Remy and Joseph were getting on her last nerve, and she didn't know what to do about it. Luckily for her, Betsy was a great distraction from her problems.

"Rogue, Rouge, ROGUE!" Betsy waved her hands in front of the sassy Southerner's face. "Hello, anybody home?"

"What?" Rogue's head snapped up and she was brought out of her thoughts. "Sorry sugah, were ya sayin' somethin'?"

"Only for about 5 minutes," Betsy replied, rolling her eyes. "Who're you thinking about this time, luv? Remy or Joseph? Or is there somebody else that I don't know about?"

Rogue glared at the purple haired ninja for a moment before sighing. "Nah, just lost in thought." She stood up and stretched. "Ah still don't know how Ah feel 'bout Remy but Ah know that Ah don't feel anythin' mo' than friendship fo' Joseph. Ah realized on our date that there just weren't any sparks 'tween us." Rogue realized she had finally verbalized her true feelings and sighed again know what she had to do. "Ah'm gonna tell him today that Ah think we should just be friends."

"Ouch. The friend card. That's cold," Betsy told Rogue. "But it has to be done."

"How did ya know?" Rogue asked suspiciously. "Ya didn't go inta mah head did ya?"

"No!" Betsy answered her curtly with a hint of anger and hurt. "You never trust me!"

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue apologized gently. "That was unfair. So, how did ya know?"

"It's obvious," Betsy responded nonchalantly. "I mean, your actions toward Joseph suggest nothing but friendship in your future. The only reason you were remotely intrigued was because he showed interest in you. I have this theory about you-"

Rogue cut her off with a snort. "A theory? About meh?" She laughed for a minute while Betsy glared at her. "Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying," Betsy continued stiffly but the corner of her mouth curved up giving away her amusement at Rogues reaction. "My theory is that because of your mutation," Rogue grimaced slightly, "you have a sort of automatic defense. You push guys into the "Just Friends" category whether they're interested in you or not. Your actions subconsciously push all men an arms length away. Therefore, you never have to worry about hurting them."

"So what made Joseph different?" Rogue inquired.

"Joseph and Gambit," Rogue rolled her eyes at her roommate, "refused to be placed in the "Just Friends" category without a fight. You managed to shove Remy in there because he was dangerous, making you feel again. In Joseph's case, you were ready to start dating again. He was safe because you didn't feel anything deeper for him."

Rogue nodded. "Guess that makes sense." She smiled at her friend. "Maybe ya should become a shrink o' somethin' sugah. Yer pretty good at this analyzin' junk."

"It's just 'cause I live with you luv," Betsy argued. "I'm sure you could psychoanalyze me too."

"There's a scary thought," the Southerner teased with a grin. Betsy glared in return. Suddenly Rogue frowned. "Guess Ah betta go find Joseph now, huh?"

Betsy nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "He's in his room, luv. Good luck."

"Thanks sugah," Rogue replied, "fo' everythang."

She watched her friend exit the room. 'Hope it goes alright,' she thought to herself. 'That girl doesn't need more problems.'

Rogue bounded up to the 5th floor, which housed the guest rooms and the college students that had returned home for the summer. She found Joseph's room and swiftly knocked on the door. She heard him yell "Come in" and gently pushed open the door. Rogue smiled at the disastrous room that was filled with clutter. Joseph looked up from his laptop and nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. "Rogue," he stated in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well sugah, Ah thank we need ta talk," she answered slowly with careful words. Joseph stiffened considerably at the "we need to talk". The four words that spelled DOOM for any relationship. He smiled tightly and motioned for her to continue. "Ah had a lot o' fun on our date last night." She paused and took a deep breath and quickly blurted out, "But, Ah just don't thank that we can be anythang mo' than friends."

Joseph's smile grew even tighter and he clenched his fists. "This is 'cause of that Cajun isn't it?" he yelled angrily. "I knew he like you but I thought you had better taste than-"

"Hey, hey," Rogue cut in hastily. "Leave Remy outta this. This is between you an' meh. The truth is, when Ah'm with ya, Ah don't feel anythang mo' than Ah feel with mah otha friends. Ah just thank that datin' is a mistake an' we're better off as friends. Please try ta undastand."

Joseph glared at her for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Just give me some time."

Rogue nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Ya can have all the time ya need sugah." She offered him a small smile as she left the room. She felt tears prick her eyes but she struggled to hold them back. Instead of heading down for dinner, she headed up to the roof, lost in thought and no longer hungry.

YAY!! Joseph is out of the picture!! Wonder what'll happen between Rogue and Remy now?? Guess you'll just have to review to find out. Love all you readers out there!! Adios.


	10. Confessions Part 1

Author's Note: Okay, only one more chappy and then the epilogue. Finally we have the long awaited meeting between Rogue and Gambit. Be prepared… it doesn't go perfectly. Though, nothing does with those two. :P Anyway, hope everybody like this installment. Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger. And THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSO much to my reviewers. I love you guys. Enjoy the new chappy!!

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 10 – Confessions Part 1

Rogue sat quietly on the roof reflecting on her dismissal of Joseph. 'Was he right? Did I do it because I want Remy instead?' She thought about Gambit. 'He's so sweet to me. Everybody's convinced he likes me. But… can I believe them? When every week he's banging a different girl.' She thought about the Danger Room exercises. 'But he always protects me. Even when I don't need it.' She laughed quietly. 'But he would do the same for any friend.' She sighed. 'Friend. That's all I am to him. That's all I could ever be. I know it.' Tears formed in her eyes and she willed them away. She heard a soft thump and turned her head slightly. She smiled to herself, 'Remy.' "We have got ta stop meetin' like this sugah. People talk ya know." Her voice was slightly choked and the tears were still in her eyes.

'Is she crying?' Remy thought, concerned. Outwardly he smirked. "Well as long as dey be sayin' nothin' but good t'ings, dat's fine wit' Remy."

"What about meh?" Rogue protested. "Ah have a reputation ta protect."

Remy slid next to her and whispered in her ear, "So does Gambit."

"So that's why ya an' Lorna are always doin' the nasty, Swamp Rat" Rogue smirked back at the Cajun, but her grin didn't reach her sad, tear-filled eyes.

"_Non, _chere_," Remy replied quickly. "We were never hot 'n heavy. Haven' been wit' anyone since dat night y' caught me t' months ago." Rogue didn't respond; she just tried to absorb what he had told her. Remy watched her, feeling her internal struggle. "Rogue, _chere_, what be wrong?" he asked in a worried voice._

"Nothin'," she whispered back.

Gambit lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes, "Why do y' lie t' Gambit? Tell Remy de trut'." She tried vainly to look away but his hold was as strong as iron. "What be wrong, _chere_?" he repeated softly.

That's when she cracked. Rogue broke down and sobbed. She just cried into Remy's chest. Finally she regained control and looked up into his demon eyes. Eyes that she loved so much. "All Ah ask, all Ah need, is somebody t'hold meh. Stroke his fingers through mah hair. Promise meh that everythin's gonna be fine… More than anything, Remy… Ah want that person ta be you." [1] Gambit stared at her in shock. 'Did she just? What just happened?' He continued to stare as she pulled herself away from him and slowly stood up. Mistaking his silence for rejection, Rogue turned away began to leave. Gambit stood up and watched her still in silent shock. "Ah shoulda known betta. Ah guess all of Betsy's psychoanalytical talk convinced me ta see somthin' that wasn't there. Ya just see me as a friend." Remy opened his mouth to object but Rogue continued, her voice thick with emotion. "An' that's fine. We can just pretend Ah kept mah mouth shut." Rogue seemed to be convincing herself as she nodded at Remy.

"Rogue, _chere-" Remy tried to object but he was cut off by the Southern belle._

"No, no Rem, it's alright." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Ah mean, with ya, relationships are a dime a dozen. When Betsy said ya keep comin' back ta meh, Ah thought that maybe it meant mo'. Now Ah get it, ya see me as a little sista o' somethin'. 'Specially since Ah can't touch. What kinda relationship would that be fo' an experienced man such as yo'self?"

"But, _mon cher-" he tried again only to be cut off once more._

"Remy, really, it's fine," she assured him with a small smile that didn't reach her still sad eyes. "Ah'll be fine. An' we'll still have our movie night, right?" Gambit nodded dumbly. "Good. Well, Ah missed dinna so Ah thank Ah'll try ta find some food in the kitchen. Catch ya lata."

Remy watched as she rushed inside and sighed. "But _chere, I do wan' t' be dat guy. I want t' be de one dat comforts y' and hugs y'. I wan' t' be lucky enough t' love y'." He sat down and looked out at the night sky. "Guess I messed dat one up."_

"I'd say so," Ororo's voice interrupted his thoughts. "That poor girl just laid her heart on the line and you crushed it."

"But Stormy-" Gambit attempted to explain.

"No buts!" Storm chided. "And please refrain from referring to me as "Stormy". Now you listen, and you listen good. Rogue doesn't trust easily. It took a lot for her to admit to her feelings for you. You should have told her how you felt."

"Not like Remy didn' try," he argued feeling angry that he was never allowed the chance to finish a sentence. "_Mon Dieu, it's like de whole world is agains' Remy. Nobody lets him finish a sentence. If de girl would have just shut up fo' one second, mebbe I coulda told her that I'm madly in love wit' her." 'Did I just say that?' Gambit realized in shock. 'First time I actually said the words. Wow.'_

Storm and Gambit stared at each other for a moment. 'He loves her? Admitting it in the first person and all. Perhaps there is hope for young Gambit yet.' "Then why don't you go tell her?" the Weather Witch asked in a more soothing voice.

"Dunno," Remy mumbled. "Guess Remy's jus' 'fraid."

"Of what?" Storm pried further.

"Dat she don' really love me back," he muttered. "I mean, she wen' out on a date wit' Joseph jus' las' nigh'."

"Yes and she told them that they should just be friends today," Ororo informed him.

Remy's eyes brightened and he looked up hopefully at the former Goddess. "She did?"

"Yes," Ororo confirmed. "The attic is right above his room and I heard the conversation."

Remy stood up and smiled at the white-haired beauty in front of him. "T'anks Stormy." Ororo rolled her eyes at his use of her nickname. "Mebbe Remy go find Rogue now." He leapt off the roof and onto a balcony with the gracefulness of a cat. Storm watched with a knowing smile on her face. 'Maybe I'll go find Kurt and see if he wants to get some food,' she thought as she used the wind to lower herself onto the ground.

[1] The quote is from Uncanny X-Men #297, though I cut out the part in (parenthesis). The actual quote goes:

"All Ah ask -- all Ah NEED -- is somebody t'hold me. Stroke his fingers through muh hair. Promise me that everythin's gonna be fine… (that all the cuts and bruises are worth it in the end.) More than ANYTHING, Remy… Ah want that person t'be YOU."

Sorry 'bout the evil cliffy. Remember, reviewing is like Nike. Just do it. Adios y'all.


	11. Confessions Part 2

Author's Note: So… wanna know what Remy has to say?? Read and you shall be satisfied. I'm writing an epilogue and then this story arc is over. Sad to see a good thing coming to an end, right? Humor me. :P Anyway, I might write another story that's related, like a Kiotr or something. Or I might write a totally different Romy… I just don't know. THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Enjoy the chappy!!

**Best Friends**

by, Caliente

Chapter 11 – Confessions Part 2

Rogue rushed into the room she shared with Betsy, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks. She marched up to the Brit, anger and hurt practically radiating off of her. Betsy's head jerked up and she shot Rogue a confused look. "Well Ah hope ya happy!" she shouted angrily, her accent more pronounced with her heavy emotion.

"What happened, luv?" Betsy asked immediately. "And how is it my fault?"

Rogue sighed and let her tears overwhelm her again. "Ah told him! Ah told him how Ah felt lahke ya told meh too! Ah told him an'…" she trailed off ashamed and angry.

"And what?" the Asian telepath prodded respecting her friend enough to not try searching for answers.

"An' he rejected meh," the Southerner whispered before collapsing in a fit of tears.

Betsy rushed over and pulled her best friend into a hug. She squeezed Rogue gently and stroked her hair. "Shhh, Rogue," Betsy whispered comfortingly, "let it all out." Sobs racked Rogue's body and she shook violently. Eventually her sobs quieted to whimpers and Betsy pulled away. "Now why don't you tell me exactly what he said?"

"What he said," Rogue repeated slowly. "What he said…" Rogue stared off into space with a dazed look on her face. "Ah…" she tried again, "he…" Rogue tried to remember.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

_"Ah shoulda known betta. Ah guess all of Betsy's psychoanalytical talk convinced me ta see somthin' that wasn't there. Ya just see me as a friend." Remy opened his mouth to object but Rogue continued, her voice thick with emotion. "An' that's fine. We can just pretend Ah kept mah mouth shut." Rogue seemed to be convincing herself as she nodded at Remy._

_"Rogue, chere-" Remy tried to object but he was cut off by the Southern belle._

_"No, no Rem, it's alright." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Ah mean, with ya, relationships are a dime a dozen. When Betsy said ya keep comin' back ta meh, Ah thought that maybe it meant mo'. Now Ah get it, ya see me as a little sista o' somethin'. 'Specially since Ah can't touch. What kinda relationship would that be fo' an experienced man such as yo'self?"_

_"But, mon cher-" he tried again only to be cut off once more._

_"Remy, really, it's fine," she assured him with a small smile that didn't reach her still sad eyes. "Ah'll be fine. An' we'll still have our movie night, right?" Gambit nodded dumbly. "Good. Well, Ah missed dinna so Ah thank Ah'll try ta find some food in the kitchen. Catch ya lata."_

~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~

"He didn't say anythin'," Rogue admitted. "Ah did all the talkin' fo' him."

"Ain't dat de truth, _chere_," a smooth Cajun voice entered the room. "Didn' hardly let Gambit react."

Rogue wiped away her tears and turned to face the cause of her sadness, not meeting his eyes. "Ah guess Ah was just afraid ta heah what ya had ta say."

"Couldn' be worse than what y' said f'r Gambit," Remy joked lightly as he crossed the room to his _belle femme_. Betsy quietly exited the room to find Kitty and Jubilee so they could eavesdrop together. Gambit pulled Rogue tightly to his chest. He used his gloved fingers to lift her chin so that her deep green eyes were locked into his red on black demon eyes. "Don' y' wan' t' know how Gambit feels?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she tried to look away from his intense gaze but his hands held her head firmly in place. "Ah'm not sure," Rogue admitted to both Gambit and herself. "Ah mean, Ah put mah heart on the line an' Ah don't want it to be broken." She took a deep breath and looked Gambit strait in the eyes. "Don't break mah heart," she told him in a stronger voice.

"Remy would neva dream of doin' dat," Remy assured her. "See, Rogue, _mon chere_, _mon coeur et sa coeur…[1] (my heart is your heart)"_

"What are ya tryin' ta say, Remy?" the sad Southern belle asked uncertainly.

"I love you, Rogue," the self-proclaimed Ragin' Cajun suddenly blurted out. "I've always loved you. You need to know that. [2]"

Rogue stiffened in shock and found her throat strangely dry. "Ya-ya do?" she asked in innocent shock.

"Of course, _ma p'tite belle_ (my little beauty)," Gambit replied, his old confidence returning. "Why wouldn't I? Y' _tres__ belle, strong-willed, brave, kind, sweet…" he trailed off with a small smile. Then Remy winked at her and added, "an' y' totally turn me on, t'ough Remy t'inks y' already knew dat from our firs' trainin' session."_

"Ya a total perv, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, playfully pushing him away.

"But y' love meh jus' the same," Gambit responded smoothly.

"Neva gonna let meh forget that, are ya, Bayou Boy?" Rogue inquired between laughs.

"Nope," Gambit answered with a big grin as he pulled her back into his arms.

Kitty phased her head back into the hall and sighed. "All right. Who, like, bet on June 12th?" she asked Betsy and Jubilee. "Just one more day and I would have, totally, won the pot."

Jubilee grabbed out a little booklet and flipped through until she reached the day in question. "Ummm… Oh, here it is. Looks like the prissy princess won."

"Geez, Jubes," Kitty laughed. "Why don't you, like, tell us how you really feel about Amara?" Betsy remained silent and Kitty looked at her friend with slight concern. "Something wrong, Betts?"

"No," she answer with a small smile. "Just remembering to ask Jubilee when I can expect my earnings from betting on you and Petey, luv."

Kitty tried to look offended as her two close friends cracked up but she couldn't keep a strait face either. "Come on girls," the Valley girl stated excitedly, "let's go, like, spread the good news." She giggled slightly. "Mutant Manor's got a new couple!"

[1] "When you see Rogue, tell her -- tell her -- **mon coeur et sa coeur…** toujours!" from X-Treme X-Men #010, I used the bold part.

[2] "I love you, Rogue. I've always loved you. You need to know that." A quote from Uncanny X-Men #375, who can say it better than the X-Men writer.

Review, por favor!! This is the story that's almost ended. The epilogue's comin' up soon. If you review… I might be persuaded to post it sooner. Adios y'all.


	12. Epilogue: Just Another Day

Author's Note: This is it. The end. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. You guys made me want to write again. I'm so sad to see this story end but I haven't stopped writing. I'm currently working on another series set in the Comic-verse. Check it out if you like. Anyway, thanks again for reading. I love you all. Enjoy the final chappy!!

**Best Friends?**

by, Caliente

Chapter 12 – Epilogue: Just Another Day

"Get back heah, Swamp Rat!" a shrill cry made it's way through the Institute. "Ah'm gonna kill ya!"

"Y'll have t' catch me firs', _chere_," a cocky voice replied.

Kitty, Jubilee, and 14-year-old Illyana, Piotr's younger sister and new addition to their group, winced as they heard Rogue's cry. "You, like, owe me five dollars, Jubes," Kitty told her.

"Damn," the firecracker muttered. "Shoulda known those two wouldn't make it through a morning without a fight.

Illyana giggled at Jubilee's disgruntled rant. "Da, zey're like a faucet. Hot one minute, cold ze next."

Remy raced into the common room and dived behind the couch. "Shhh," he whispered to the three girls, placing a finger on his smirking lips.

The three girls rolled their eyes and turned to the door as Jubilee started the countdown. "3… 2… 1…"

Right on cue, Rogue burst in the room, panting slightly. "Where's that low-down, dirty, rotten, son o' a…" she noticed Illyana and censored herself, "Cajun?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jubilee answered, concealing a laugh.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Like, we haven't seen him all day."

"Y'all are horrible liars," Rogue announced, glancing around the room for any signs of her boyfriend. She saw some brown material sticking out from behind the couch and smirked. 'That Swamp Rat's dead,' she thought to herself. Rogue crept over to the side of the couch and leapt over it…

Only to be caught by Remy and rolled over. "Oh, de pain," he mocked her. For all her threats of killing him, he knew, okay hoped dearly, that she would never harm a hair on his pretty little head.

He held her tight as he laid on top of her. Rogue struggled against him for a moment before sighing. "Hush Cajun, an' get up!"

Gambit acted like he was going to get off, then commented, "Mus' be paralyzed."

Rogue rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "Convenient position." [1] She pushed against his chest and he let her up.

Remy collapsed on the couch and pulled Rogue down onto his lap. She struggled against him as he held her down. "Stop it _chere_," he warned. "Y' know what y'r squirming does t' me."

Rogue blushed but managed to pull herself together. "Ah still haven't forgiven ya, Bayou Boy," she told him, bluntly.

He pulled her tighter, gently stroking her hair. "Y' sure 'bout dat, _petite?" he asked huskily._

Rogue tried to ignore his sweet breath tickling her ears. "Yep," she replied calmly.

Remy sighed and tried again, "What 'bout if Remy takes y' out t' dinner?"

"Keep talkin'," Rogue encouraged with a small smile.

"Hmm…" Gambit thought for a moment. "An' a movie? Or better yet, a long walk on de beach." He leaned closer and whispered, "Jus' y' an' me. Under de stars."

"Fine," Rogue finally relented. She turned and looked him strait in the eyes. "But if ya ever try anythan' like that again…" She let her threat hang in the air as she glared at him.

"Think they, like, even know we're still here?" Kitty inquired in a hushed voice.

"Nah," Jubilee and Illyana answered together.

Rogue and Remy remained cuddled on the couch for a moment before Rogue whispered, "Should we get 'em fo' eavesdroppin'?"

"Jus' say de word…" the Cajun holding her replied.

Rogue nodded her head. "Ready, set, GET 'EM!"

Remy and Rogue leapt at the three girls and began to tickle them mercilessly.

Ororo and Kurt were walking in the hall when they heard the shouts and laughter coming from the Common Room. Curious, the couple moved to investigate. The looked inside and saw Remy and Rogue battling Jubilee, Kitty, and Illyana in an all out tickle war. Smiling and shaking her head, Ororo turned to Kurt and said, "Just another day at Mutant Manor."

[1] Quote from the Uncanny X-Men #367, a personal favorite:

**Gambit**: Oh, th' pain.

**Rogue**: Hush, Cajun, an' get up!

**Gambit**: Mus' be paralyzed.

**Rogue**: Convenient position.

That's all there is, there isn't anymore. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Love to you all. Adios.


End file.
